A Glimpse of a Future
by pottermum
Summary: Set after Harry and Hermione's visit to Godric's Hollow. The two are barely speaking and unsure of their next move. Harry is despondent, wondering how he can go on. Hermione offers him a glimpse of a future. Will it be enough? Canon compliant.


The sun was slowly starting to set. Hermione hesitantly handed Harry a cup of tea, for which he muttered _'thanks'_ before rolling onto his side. It was more than Hermione had expected, after the debacle at Bathilde Bagshot's house in Godric's Hollow, and their hasty departure. Harry's wand had been broken by her Blasting curse and he had been bitten by Nagini. They had only just managed to escape before Voldemort arrived. Hermione had also had to use a Severing charm to remove the locket Horcrux where it had adhered to his chest. The two had barely spoken after their heated words whilst reading Rita Skeeter's book about Dumbledore.

There were now in the Forest of Dean, unsure of their next move. Harry was growing more and more despondent, and kept looking at the Marauder's map and sighing, for Ginny was home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione had always known that Harry had only broken up with her for her own safety, and judging by his restless nights where he called out her name, his feelings for Ginny were as strong as ever.

Hermione deliberately took a seat behind him and picked up the book Dumbledore had left her in his will; _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ , a wizard classic. She opened it for the thousandth time, hoping maybe this time, the illusive clue she was sure was in there, would present itself to her today.

Harry's sigh disrupted her thinking. He was more down today than ever. She looked around, hoping beyond hope she would see a familiar long lanky body with red hair come loping toward them. They needed Ron so much, had always functioned better as three, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. _'Please be safe, Ron, wherever you are,'_ she prayed.

She really didn't know how to handle this Harry. Angry, frustrated Harry she could deal with. That's when Ron usually stepped in, taking Harry flying or having a game of chess; anything to distract him. But gloomy, despondent, quiet Harry, was beyond her scope. Only Ginny had broken through that facade of his, when Sirius had been killed, and Dumbledore too. Ginny had known how to comfort him and keep him going.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You know," she began brightly, "our lives are going to be brilliant when this is all over."

Harry snorted. "You reckon?" He didn't turn around.

"Yes," continued Hermione. She looked around for inspiration. "Who knows, I may even end up as the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic," she quipped.

"If anyone can, it will be you, Hermione," agreed Harry glumly.

"Thanks. You, of course, will be Head Auror, and Ron will be in charge of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," she continued.

"Yeah?" asked Harry, his interest piqued. "What else?" He half turned towards her.

"Well, Dean will become a famous artist, who we'll hardly ever see, as he'll probably have to live in Europe," began Hermione.

Harry muttered something Hermione was sure sounded like _'away from Ginny',_ which she chose to ignore as she continued.

"Seamus will probably end up owning the biggest pub in Ireland, one of those places that everyone goes to. He'll name it ' _Finnegan's'_ , and you Gryffindor boys will have many a boy's night out there," teased Hermione.

Harry chuckled appreciatively. "Shay would like that," he agreed.

"Neville will end up a world famous herbologist, probably write a book before ending up as Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"What about the girls?" asked Harry. He had rolled onto his back, looking up at the first stars appearing in the sky. His school days seemed a lifetime ago.

"Oh, Lavender, Parvati and Padma will do something in beauty and fashion," said Hermione. "They're actually really good, they helped me prepare for the Yule Ball," she said, her face then darkening as she remembered her angry exchange with Ron that night.

"You looked really nice that night, did I ever tell you?" asked Harry.

"Thanks," she said softly, wishing it wasn't another's opinion that mattered most. She cleared her throat. "Luna will go off in search of those creatures she's always talking about-"

"Hey, don't discount Luna's theories. If she says they exist, I believe her," said Harry, smiling as he thought about Luna. She was a great friend. He was glad Ginny had Luna at Hogwarts with her.

Hermione chose to ignore that. "-and Ginny will become the star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," she concluded.

Harry's breath hitched at the mention of Ginny. "It's her dream, you know," he said, his face softening.

Hermione's heart almost broke at the sight of Harry's. _'Merlin, he really loved her,'_ she realised. What must this separation be doing to them both! "Only one of her dreams, I suspect," she said gently.

Harry almost stopped breathing, and turned pain-filled eyes to her. "What about the Weasleys?" he asked, in a low voice, as if talking about Ginny was too hard.

Hermione thought fondly of her favourite wizarding family. They had accepted her and Harry as family, which she hoped (and prayed) that one day they may be for real.

"Charlie, I suspect, will never marry, and never return to live in England full time. His heart is with his dragons," she said. Harry nodded in agreement, having met the absent Weasley brother only a few times.

"Bill and Fleur will start to have babies, and won't they be beautiful! Bill will still work as a curse breaker, and maybe Fleur will too, after the babies are old enough," said Hermione. She was all for women returning to work after having children.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will re-open after the war, bigger and better than ever, in fact, they'll probably expand all over the world, making Fred and George big successes," she continued.

"Percy will reunite with his family and continue working at the Ministry, and Ginny, well, I already mentioned her," said Hermione.

"You missed out R-"

"Mr and Mrs Weasley-," said Hermione, determinedly ignoring Harry's mention of Ron, "-will be over the moon with all the grandchildren that will start to come. Bill and Fleur will be first, I expect. Percy will settle down quite soon too, I suppose. Merlin, can you imagine Fred and George's kids?" She laughed.

Harry rolled onto his side to face her. "Tell me about Ginny. Not Quidditch, just...after," he requested softly.

Hermione wondered how far she dared go. She conjured up some blue flames for warmth and light, now it was getting darker. "Once you have won the battle, she'll run to you, flinging her arms around your neck and proclaiming you her hero. You'll share a kiss in front of everyone-"

"Been there, done that," quipped Harry, his arms pillowing his head.

"-and you'll be together again. Your wedding will be the wedding of the century, with photographers and reporters trying to get photos of everything. Ginny will Bat-Bogey all of them and I'll banish their cameras to Siberia," she said.

Harry grinned. "I'd love to see that," he grinned.

"You and Ginny, and me and R- er, my husband will live next door to each other. You'll have a lovely home, with lots of room in the yard for kids to play and fly," she said.

"A tree house. I always wanted a tree house," murmured Harry, almost to himself.

"Our kids will grow up together, and go to Hogwarts together, just like us. Oh, I hope I'll be a good mum," she cried, suddenly missing her own mother. She hoped her parents were living a happy life in Australia.

"You'll be a great mum, Hermione. You practically raised me and Ron," Harry quipped.

"I did, didn't I?" laughed Hermione. "Of course, with your Marauder genes, and Ginny's twin brothers, your kids will be little terrors," chuckled Hermione.

"Hey, that's my imaginery kids you're dissing, Hermione," protested Harry.

"My little Chudley and Minerva will be angels, until your little Sirius, Hagrid and Muriel come to play," teased Hermione.

Harry laughed so hard. "Muriel? You really think Ginny is going to name our daughter, Muriel?"

"Maybe you should name your kids," nodded Hermione, giggling.

Harry's face softened. "Not Sirius, though, it'll be James Sirius. We already agreed," he confided.

Hermione gasped, making him look over at her. "We were just mucking about one day, out on the grounds. We were talking about how Sirius and his family were all named for constellations, and joking about what would Draco call his kids. Ginny then asked me what we would call our kids. I-I had never really thought about it, never even dreamed that far ahead in my life, you know," he said, glancing at her.

Hermione nodded. He looked back up at the night sky.

"Anyway, Ginny suggested James Sirius. I protested, saying she should maybe have her dad's name in there. James Arthur sounds good too, right?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione nodded, even though Harry wasn't looking at her.

Harry shook his head. "But my Ginny, she wouldn't hear of it," he said fondly, not realising how possessive he sounded. "She tackled me to the ground and said if it wasn't going to be James Sirius, then she'd make sure we'd have a house full of girls." He smiled at the memory.

"Tackled you to the ground, hey? How terrible for you," grinned Hermione. Yes, Ginny knew how to handle Harry, judging by the dreamy look on his face.

"Kissed me till I agreed on James Sirius," nodded Harry, happily. "Not that the other bothered me, especially if they look like her."

They were both silent for a moment, until Harry grinned. "So, Minerva and _Chudley?_ Guess your husband is a huge Cannons fan," he said, knowingly.

Hermione flushed. "Oh, shut up, Harry," she said, affectionately. She stood up, her book clutched to her chest. "I'm going to bed, but I'll take over the watch at midnight," she said.

Harry nodded, sitting up. As she passed him, she ruffled the hair on his head, feeling as though things were now better between them. She looked down when he grabbed her hand.

He looked up at her, his eyes almost desperate. "I want that future, Hermione. I'm fighting for that future. I want to win, for James Sirius, Hagrid, Muriel, Chudley and Minerva."

Hermione knelt to hug him. "I want it too, Harry," she said, pulling away and standing, "and I believe you will win. See you at midnight." She disappeared into the tent.

"Midnight," agreed Harry, his heart full.

 _That night, during his watch, he saw a bright silver light, moving through the trees. It was a silver-white doe. They gazed at each other for several seconds before she turned and walked away._

 _He set off in pursuit._

 _A/N Last three lines taken from HP and DH Pg 298 Aust edition._


End file.
